


Three Hundred Words

by ravenbringslight



Series: Prompt Collections [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Booty Calls, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Violence, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fruit, Infidelity, Jötunn Loki, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki's Lips Sewn Shut, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, References to Depression, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Underage Kissing, brotherly stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: a collection of approximately 300-word ficlets from tumblrch 1: A Ripe Golden Fruit - Jotun Lokich 2: Complicated - human au, older Loki, younger Thor, underage kissingch 3: Watermelon - human au, teenage siblings, incest fantasiesch 4: Reflection - human au, references to depressionch 5: Dichotomy - sibling incest, piningch 6: Idol - human au, sibling incest, pining, underage, size kinkch 7: Insomnia - human au, teenage siblings, fluffch 8: Trust my Rage - blood, Loki's lips sewn shutch 9: Hot for Teacher - human au, fluffch 10: Rain - kid Thor and kid Loki, fluffch 11: Infidelity - human au, Loki marries the wrong brotherch 12: Booty Call - what it says on the tin, fluffch 13: Kids - brotherly stabbing, mpreg, fluffch 14: Black Eye - human au, domestic violence





	1. A Ripe Golden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дождь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997191) by [Heldentod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chris-phd has drawn [an amazing comic](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/post/170081379266/chris-phd-this-is-a-illustration-comic-of-a) of this ficlet, please go check it out!

Loki pulled his furs tighter around him and watched the Asgardian prince through narrowed eyes. It had been foolish for the Aesir to travel to Jotunheim alone. He was lucky it had only been Loki who found him and not one of his brothers, or, gods forbid, his father. Laufey and his older sons were all cruel; Loki himself was not, although there were many who saw his lack of compassion as a cruelty in and of itself.

The Asgardian prince, Thor - for it must be him - picked his way through the frozen plain, oblivious to Loki’s presence. Loki regarded him with a certain hunger. He was of a size with Loki himself and though his coloring was strange to Loki’s eyes the breadth of his shoulders and the thickness of his arms were breathtaking. His hair as well, Loki had never seen the like, golden and gleaming palely in Jotunheim’s weak sun.

Loki stepped out from behind an ice pillar and let his invisibility spell dissolve.

Thor drew up short and put his hand casually on the hammer hanging at his belt.

“You are Loki,” Thor said.

“I am,” Loki said, pleased that his reputation had preceded him so. “And you are Thor.”

“Are you to take me prisoner, then?”

“No.”

“So you have not come for me?”

“I didn’t say that,” Loki said softly.

“What do you mean?” Thor’s eyes were very blue. How delightfully strange. They swept over Loki.

“I have been watching you, Thor of Asgard,” Loki said, pitching his voice low and pacing slowly forward. He shook one hand free of his furs and let his bracelets fall to cover his wrist. “You are very far from home, a ripe golden fruit in these frozen wastes. You should be careful lest someone -” and he was close enough now that he raised his hand to rest lightly on Thor’s cheek - “pluck you.”

He felt Thor’s intake of breath. “What if I do not wish to be plucked?”

Loki smiled and it was all teeth.

“It’s far too late for that.”

 


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage kissing

“Why not?”

“I already told you, it's too complicated.” Loki ran his hand through his hair compulsively.

Thor set his jaw stubbornly and crossed his arms. He looked achingly young. “I like you, you like me, what's too complicated about that?”

Loki sighed. “Thor, seriously, I'm ten years older than you and you're not even eighteen yet -”

“My birthday’s next month.”

“You're not even eighteen yet,” Loki said firmly. “And your father's my boss. No, I'm sorry, this can't happen.” No matter how incredibly good-looking and kind-hearted this boy was, and no matter how much Loki might want it to.

And, God help him, he wanted it to.

“My father doesn't own me,” Thor said mutinously. “I don't give a rat's ass what he thinks about it.”

“Please move. You're blocking the door.”

“No.”

“Thor.”

“You haven't said it's because you don't like me.”

“Of course I like you. You're a sweet kid.” Loki was getting nervous now. He'd had a handle on the situation before, a tenuous one to be sure, but it was rapidly deteriorating.

“That's not what I mean and you know it,” Thor said, and he was beginning to sound frustrated. The look he turned on Loki was pleading, heartbreaking. “Please, don't pretend like last night didn't happen.”

“Nothing happened,” Loki said, low and shaky. Fuck. “Nothing.”

“But you felt it,” Thor insisted. He was moving closer now and Loki backed away until his thighs hit the edge of his desk. “It wasn't my imagination, you felt it too.” Thor was crowding into his space now and Loki's vision narrowed in panic; his heart felt like it would pound out of his chest.

“I was drunk,” he whispered.

“I wasn't.”

Big hands encircled his waist, holding him up, because surely he would have fallen by now otherwise.

“Let me kiss you,” Thor begged.

Loki wondered dimly which would happen first, getting fired or arrested.

When Thor's mouth descended on his own, he found he didn't much care.


	3. Watermelon

“Move over,” Thor said, nudging the hammock with his knee.

“There's not enough room,” Loki grumbled, but he scooted over anyway and Thor crowded in next to him.

The summer twilight was oppressively hot. The stars and the fireflies were both just starting to come out, their faint twinkle barely visible through the heavy air.

Loki had his knees up and the length of his shorts was just shy of scandalous, exposing miles of creamy thigh. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun. The tendrils that had escaped were curling madly in the humidity and he kept smoothing them behind his ears. He was idly eating a piece of watermelon, the sticky juice running down his chin.

Thor wondered what Loki would do if he leaned over and licked it off.

These hot summer days Loki seemed to subsist entirely on fruit and air, and not for the first time Thor wondered if his little brother was just spun of sugar and sarcasm, meltingly sweet with a bitter core. Or maybe it was the other way around and his prickly shell just hid the tender heart within.

“When did you get so big,” Loki complained, trying to wiggle over even further, but the hammock dipped so far in the middle with their combined weight that he just rolled back into Thor's side again.

“Sorry,” Thor said, not sorry at all. “Here.” He put his arm out behind Loki's head and invited him to snuggle into his side.

“It's too hot,” Loki said. He put his head on Thor's arm anyway.

“Yeah,” Thor agreed. “Can I have a bite?”

Loki held the watermelon up to his mouth and the juice ran down his chin too.

He wanted to tip his face down, kiss those sticky lips and have his own lapped clean in return.

“We should go inside before the mosquitoes eat us alive,” Loki murmured from somewhere near his chest.

“Alright.”

He watched Loki walk in front of him back to the house, the sway of his hips, the curve where his shoulder met his neck. He imagined those tiny shorts in a heap on his floor. That messy hair spread on his own pillow. Loki's thin pink lips stretched around his -

The taste of watermelon was bitter on his tongue.


	4. Reflection

Loki used to surround himself with mirrors.

There were mirrors in the bathroom of course, the one over the sink and a magnifying mirror, and a hand mirror to see the back of his head and also the full length one hanging on the door. There were mirrors in the bedroom, in the hallway, by the front door, even a small one in the kitchen. The messenger bag he carried everywhere had one in the front pocket, but in a pinch he would use the front camera on his phone.

On bad days, days where he felt like none of his actions had any consequence, where people looked straight through him with a vague smile and their eyes a million miles away, he’d stare at himself for hours at a time trying to convince himself that he was real. If he was a figment of the universe’s imagination surely he wouldn’t have a reflection, right? 

He’d look into his own eyes, count every pore and freckle, and try to fight the horrible feeling that he was nothing, that if he stopped looking at himself he’d just evaporate, vanish into thin air.

The thought that he might disappear was as much a terror as it was a comfort.

But then he met Thor.

He had been working on his laptop at a busy coffee shop, people ignoring his presence as they usually did, tapping his pen on his teeth (just to hear the sound, just to make sure he was still there), when a tall blonde stranger with a beard and a denim jacket and impossibly blue eyes walked into his line of vision.

“Is this seat taken?” the stranger said, and Loki was surprised but he smiled at him and waved at him to go ahead and sit, and he did, and he sipped his coffee and while he sipped it he *looked* at Loki.

Really looked at him.

Not through him or around him or over his shoulder, or that weird thing people do when they catch you staring and avert their eyes fast as lightning. Looked *at* him. 

Looked at *him*.

And Loki felt his heart beat faster and he mustered up the courage to ask the stranger’s name.

And one thing led to another and two months later Thor ended up moving all his worldly possessions into Loki’s apartment.

Loki doesn’t own any mirrors anymore.


	5. Dichotomy

It had only happened once and Thor wasn't even sure that Loki remembered it. They had been drinking amongst other things (Fandral had offered them some mind-altering substance he'd picked up on Alfheim) and Thor's own memory of it was hazy at best.

He couldn't recall the lead-up or who had started it, but he did remember, with aching clarity, the feel of Loki's slim body shuddering in his arms as he spent all over Thor's chest, and the way he had hung on with desperate fingers as Thor came between his thighs.

“Brother,” Loki had whispered raggedly, the endearment suddenly fraught with new meaning.

And it had been months ago and they carried on like nothing was different, only now Thor knew the taste of Loki's seed (He had run his hand through it afterward and it reminded him of apples and wormwood) and he knew the darkness in his own heart and everything, everything was different.

*

It had only happened once and Loki wasn't even sure that Thor remembered it. They'd been half out of their minds for one thing, and Thor had never given any indication he recalled a single minute of it.

But when Loki tried to sleep at night it replayed in his head in excruciating detail, the way they had fallen into each other's embrace, the frenzied tearing at each other's clothes. Thor's arms around him, a bulwark, a homecoming. The sob trapped in his own throat, the beautiful ache in his chest of *finally, finally*.

“My sweetling,” Thor had murmured into Loki's hair. “I love you so.”

And it had been months ago and they carried on like nothing was different, only now Loki knew with bitter certainty exactly what he was missing and the lightness that his own heart was capable of feeling and everything, everything was different.


	6. Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage

Loki has always looked up to his big brother.

It's his default state of being, a thing he can't remember ever not feeling. Thor is five years older and as large and warm and overwhelming as the sun and sometimes he feels just as remote - because he *is* five years older and at some point hanging out with your little brother is deemed uncool, so when his friends are around he pulls away. But Loki is trapped in his orbit and he follows helplessly, unable to resist gravity’s pull, Thor's constant small satellite.

Thor's friends call Loki “the ankle biter” and “the baby" and sometimes just “he" as in “what is *he* doing here?”

Loki mostly doesn't care, but sometimes he does.

He doesn't realize at first that he's in love. Thor has been his everything since he was born, brother and protector and mentor and role model and sometimes rival and often times the object of Loki's jealousy, but always loving and loved. Loki doesn't have any basis for comparison for how people are supposed to feel about their brothers so at first he thinks everyone must feel this way about their older siblings.

It isn't until his own body begins to change on him and he discovers himself with furtive hands that he connects the dots.

He curses his child's body.

And then Thor leaves for college. And while he's gone, Loki's body starts to change more. He gets taller, his limbs longer, his voice deeper to the point that people on the phone think he's his father. And he's fifteen now and he doesn't have a child's body anymore but he doesn't have a man's body either.

But Thor...notices?

And Loki's blood runs hot when he notices Thor noticing him.

Their first kisses are fumbling, rushed, maybe a little too rough, and they give way to more quickly. Loki gives thanks for his body now, how Thor seems to relish it being so much smaller than his own.

“You're such a tight hot little thing now,” Thor growls, thumping his head back against the wall. “Fuck.”

Loki looks up from where he's kneeling between Thor's legs, teasing the head of Thor's cock with his tongue.

Yes, he's always looked up to his big brother.


	7. Insomnia

Loki can’t sleep.

It’s been a problem his whole life. His brain just won’t shut off sometimes, and he lies in bed with his thoughts running around in endless useless circles until his anxiety builds up so much he can’t even stand to be horizontal anymore. When that happens, he gets up and paces around the room, hoping that maybe he can just physically tire himself out.

Thor, the big idiot, sleeps like a baby. Their house only has two bedrooms so the brothers have to share, Thor on one side of the room and Loki on the other, an invisible line down the floor separating their space, so his sleeping form is always there taunting Loki with what he’s missing.

It must be so easy to be Thor - big, popular, lovable. It must be so much simpler than Loki’s own existence. No wonder he can sleep easy too.

Loki is pacing tonight and he stubs his toe on the bedframe with a soft “fuck.”

“Can’t sleep again?” Thor rolls toward him rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Loki says. “Stupid brain won’t shut up.”

“C’mere,” Thor says, patting the bed next to him.

Loki sits down on the edge of Thor’s bed. “What -” But then Thor is pulling him down, wrapping his arms around him tightly and tucking Loki’s head under his chin. “What are you doing?” Loki says, and it sounds kind of nasally because his face is smushed into Thor’s clavicle.

“Sif has this dog and it gets really anxious,” Thor says, “and they started putting this really tight shirt on it that puts pressure all around it and it’s supposed to help it not be anxious and sleep and stuff. It’s called like a thunder shirt or something.”

“Are you calling me a dog?”

“No, I’m calling you a ball of nerves. Relax. Let me be your thunder shirt.”

Loki huffs a little bit but he has to admit the constant pressure of Thor’s arms around him is incredibly soothing. The tension starts to leave his shoulders, ebbing away with the soft rise and fall of Thor’s chest against his.

Thor rubs a little circle with his thumb and it grows erratic and then stops as he falls back to sleep himself.

Loki follows him into unconsciousness a few minutes later, his lips curved in what could be a half smile.


	8. Trust my Rage

The blood runs down his chin in sluggish rivulets, almost black in the dim torchlight illuminating the great hall. He is gagging, choking on it, and his body thrashes vainly in an attempt to get away from the suffocation and the burning pain and the worse humiliation.

It seems fitting, somehow, that this is taking place in the flickering shadows and not in the open honest sunlight.

Thor's great hands hold him down. They pin his shoulders to the floor as surely as granite boulders. He knows the immense strength that these hands are capable of as well as the breathtaking tenderness, the trembling reverence. They hold no trace of gentleness now as they grip him hard enough to leave bruises. He loved these hands, once, but now their touch leaves him with a stomach full of bile and blood.

The needle pierces his lips over and over again, sewing his mouth shut, sealing his tongue, taking away his agency, the one gift he could truly call his. The crowd watches, whispering amongst themselves, tittering, finding amusement in his...in his rape. It is unbearable.

Why, he wants to say, to scream, but he cannot. Why are these golden hands forsaking me, why are they not rending every man and woman in this hall limb from limb rather than do what they are doing now?

Thor's mouth is a grim line. He wishes he could bite it, punch it, anything.

The needle burns but it's nothing next to gut punching shame - he looks hard into Thor's piercing blue eyes, which are looking anywhere other than at his face - and betrayal.

He can feel his eyes start to roll wildly in his head as the desperation mounts. He should incinerate them all where they stand, he should incinerate himself, he should dissolve into a cloud of moths and scatter to the winds, he should --

It is done.

The pressure on his shoulders disappears and he rolls over into the fetal position, too broken to care what it looks like.

Thor reaches for him tentatively and he flinches away.

“I'm sorry,” Thor mouths, his face seeming to have aged a century in the last twenty minutes, etched deep with lines of sorrow.

No, Loki thinks, glaring at him with every scrap of rage left in his tattered soul, no. But you will be.


	9. Hot for Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a one-word prompt "trainee-teacher"

Loki started gathering up the paperwork he was going to bring with him on his lunch break while the new trainee-teacher took the children to the cafeteria. The new guy was a gentle blonde bear of a man named Thor and who the kids called “Mr. O” and he made Loki's stomach flutter nervously every time they locked eyes.

Which seemed to happen alarmingly often.

Thor wasn't allowed to solo teach yet and he had been assigned to Loki's first grade classroom as the assistant. Having another pair of hands around definitely made some things easier.

And some things - Loki swallowed as he remembered the way Thor's ass looked in his tight dress pants - well it definitely made some things harder.

The papers in his hand shook as he scrabbled to get them together, hoping he could rush to eat before Thor came back, hoping to avoid that strange feeling in his throat when Thor directed that rumbly voice only at *him*.

No such luck. He had snatched his lunch bag up and was just about to make a break for it when Thor came bursting into the classroom slightly short of breath.

“What? What is it?” Loki asked, mildly concerned.

“Oh good, you're still here!” Thor beamed. Loki's stomach flipped.

“I was just about to take my -” Loki began, but suddenly Thor was stepping right up into his space, putting his hands on Loki's waist, dipping his head and *kissing* him.

Loki went rigid with shock. He still had his papers in one hand and his lunch bag in the other and he held them out stiffly to the sides like some kind of scarecrow.

“I'm sorry,” Thor said, pulling back. “I thought that - I read the situation wrong. I'm sorry.”

The blood was rushing to Loki's head, filling his ears, washing away his hesitation from earlier. Papers and bag both slipped from his fingers to fall forgotten to the ground.

“No,” he said, fisting both hands in Thor's shirt and hauling him in for another kiss, “you didn't.”


	10. Rain

It was raining.

Rain itself wasn’t that odd, except that not two minutes ago the sky had been a clear and sunny blue the color of Thor’s eyes.

Loki knew what made it rain like that, and it wasn’t a natural thing. He distracted his history tutor with a well-placed illusion and scampered away when the man was looking the other direction. Outside the windows, the rain hammered against the palace in fat angry droplets that splashed back up when they hit.

Thor was sad and Loki needed to find him.

Locating spells were something he had just begun to work on with his mother, but he didn’t need one to know where his brother would be.

“There you are,” he said, opening the door to Frigga’s solar. Thor looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. “I knew you’d be here.”

“How did you know?” Thor said, his lower lip quivering.

“It’s raining. What’s wrong?” Loki sat down in front of Thor and put his chin on Thor’s knees.

“I found out something terrible today.”

“What is it?”

“I found out that I...that when I’m a man I’ll have to get married.” Thor sniffled.

“Oh. Why does that make you said?”

“Because it means I won’t be able to live with you anymore. I’ll have to live with some *girl* and we’ll have to have *babies* and -”

“Oh,” said Loki, pleased. “Is that all? That’s easy.”

Thor studied him carefully. “What do you mean?”

“You can just marry me,” Loki said smugly. “Someone has to wear a dress, right? I like pretty things, I can wear a dress.”

“Really?” Thor said, starting to look a bit hopeful.

“Yes!” Loki said, getting excited now. “They always say you should marry someone you love, and who loves each other more than we do?”

Thor leaned forward and grabbed Loki’s hands. “Do you think it will work?” he said. “Do you really promise?”

“I promise,” Loki said. “Cross my heart.”

“But why do you get to wear the dress?” Thor asked. “I like pretty things too.”

“I’m much prettier than you are, brother,” Loki said patiently. “I should wear the dress.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair!”

They rolled around on the ground wrestling until Thor got the upper hand, like usual, then they pulled Frigga’s drapes down and fashioned makeshift gowns for both of them, giggling.

Outside, the rain tapered off to a gentle mist and then stopped altogether.

“Look Thor!” Loki said, pointing out the window. “A rainbow!”

It was as bright as Thor’s smile.


	11. Infidelity

Loki had made a terrible mistake.

He had met Baldur at a vacation resort. They had both been single and looking and the sex had been really good so they had spent the next two weeks attached at either the mouth or the dick. And Baldur had turned out to be funny and sweet and romantic too. And then he had turned out to only live about forty five minutes away from Loki, so it was easy to keep it going once they got home. And they had both gotten so swept up in each other so quickly that three months later they decided to get married.

Loki hadn’t even met Baldur’s family yet.

And now it was the day before the ceremony, which was really only supposed to be a fairly small intimate thing with just their immediate families there as witnesses, and Baldur’s brother Thor walked into the room.

Loki’s heart nearly thudded out of his chest.

Baldur was tall and solidly built and handsome in a kind of generic blonde Ken doll sort of way, but Thor - Thor made Baldur look positively dainty, and the energy in his impossibly blue eyes made Baldur’s look dull and cowlike in comparison. He was gorgeous, blinding, highlighted in technicolor while everyone around him seemed to be laboring along in black and white. He was the walking embodiment of every sex dream Loki had had since he was a teenager and power and intensity radiated off of him in nearly palpable waves. Loki felt drawn to him like an electromagnet.

“Hey, you must be Loki,” Thor rumbled and took Loki’s pale slim hand in his huge tanned one.

Loki and Baldur said their “I do’s” the next day, but when Baldur’s lips touched his own, Loki closed his eyes and imagined somebody else.

“So I guess we’re brothers now,” Thor said later with a drink in his hand, smiling and elbowing Loki in the side. His words were innocent but the gaze he turned on Loki was dark.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Loki managed.

A month later, Baldur went out of town on business and Loki invited his new brother over to their place and they fucked on every surface that would hold them and some that wouldn’t.

“Hey sweetie,” Baldur said when he got back. “I heard you and Thor have been hanging out. I’m so glad you’re getting along with my family.”

“Yeah,” Loki said, plastering on a fake smile. “Me too.”


	12. Booty Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?"

“Is there a reason you are naked in my bed?”

Thor cracked his eye open. His brother stood at the bedside with his hands on his hips and his mouth drawn into an exasperated moue.

“I was tired.” Thor closed his eye again.

“You have your own bed.”

“It was too far away.”

“And your clothes?”

Thor yawned. “Dirty from riding. Didn’t want to muss your bedding.”

He heard Loki huff. 

“Did you leave your muddy boots on my rug again?”

“...maybe?” He yelped when Loki pinched his bare bottom, then rolled onto his back and pillowed his head on his arms and gave an exaggerated glance down at the hard length jutting against his belly. “If you prefer, I can go warm Sif’s bed,” he drawled, “although you might miss my c--”

“Enough, you rotten thing,” Loki said, cutting him off, but Thor was already reaching for his hand and Loki let himself be drawn down to the bed willingly enough. “You think you can just pop in for a tumble whenever you like,” he grumbled, tilting his head away so Thor could mouth at his neck.

“Mmm,” Thor agreed, parting the neck of Loki’s tunic to lick at the dip between his collarbones.

“But you can’t.”

“Uh-huh.” Thor silenced him with a kiss. Loki sighed into his mouth as Thor palmed him through his leggings.

“It’s...not...ahhh.”

After that there were no more words for a long while, and Loki put his tongue to better uses than lying.


	13. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Why did we have to have kids?”

“Why did we have to have kids?” Frigga sighed to herself as she patched Thor up for the third time that week. Thor held his tunic up and squeezed his eyes shut as she drew a gentle finger along the wound in his side and the flesh knit itself back together. She kissed his sweaty forehead.

“LOKI! Come apologize to your brother.”

The set of Loki’s tiny jaw was stubborn and mutinous and he glared silently at both of them.

Frigga gave Loki a pointed look. Thor wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out.

“He deserved it!” Loki spat, stomping his foot.

“Stabbing is hardly ever the answer, love,” Frigga said. “Apologize or you’re cleaning the stables for a month.”

“Motherrrr.” Whiny.

“Lokiiii.” Sing-songy.

“...”

“...”

“...sorry.”

Kids.

***

“Why did we have to have kids?” Odin said wearily, surveying the wreckage of one of Asgard’s more disreputable drinking establishments.

“Father, they were insulting the crown!” Thor cried.

“And the things they insinuated about Mother!” Loki added.

“Both the crown and your mother can take care of themselves!” Odin barked. “But you have increased my own headache substantially. I rather think I’ve come out on the wrong end of this bargain. Let’s see how you two feel about border duty for the next six months…”

***

“Why did we have to have kids?” Loki groaned, propping his swollen ankles up on Thor’s lap. He made pleased noises when Thor began massaging them.

“Well, you see,” Thor said, lifting Loki’s foot to kiss the instep, “when a fertility god and a frost giant love each other VERY much--”

Loki kicked Thor lightly in the face and glared as he laughed. “Don’t make me stab you,” he warned.

“I think stabbing is how we got into this mess in the first place. Careful, roll your eyes any harder and they might fall out.”

“At least then I wouldn’t have to look at this giant belly of mine anymore.”

“I love your belly.” Thor leaned over and kissed the round swell of it and the babe within kicked him in the face too. His grin rivaled the sun. “Look, she takes after you already.”


	14. Black Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Who gave you that black eye?"
> 
> trigger warning: domestic violence

“You came back,” Thor said dully. He’d been sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the floor between his feet for the last hour, unmoving, while the sun went down and the darkness crept across the floorboards.

Loki clicked the lamp on and Thor flinched away.

“Who gave you that- did HE give you that black eye?” Loki said, taking a step closer, his arm outstretched.

“Don’t touch me!” Thor snapped. “Of course he did.”

“I waited until I saw his car leave,” Loki whispered. “I couldn’t-”

Thor’s stomach twisted. “Mom told him to get out before she called the cops.” He finally looked up at Loki’s face, all pinched and drawn in on itself, his eyes way too big. They stared at each other for a long moment until Thor broke the silence. “Why?”

Why what? He didn’t even know what he was asking. Why had they been so careless? Why did Loki run? Why did Thor stay to defend them? Why did Odin react with such violence? 

Why had they thought that loving each other could ever be anything less than heartbreaking?

“I don’t know.”

The answer to every question, really.

“Thor,” Loki said, his voice snagging, his face crumpling. Thor felt the world start to go sideways, spinning away into the abyss. He held out his arm. Loki came to him and wrapped his arms around Thor’s middle and they wet each other’s hair with their tears.


End file.
